


The Future's So Bright

by Lilithangel



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 04:30:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/781798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilithangel/pseuds/Lilithangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor’s on the lookout for somewhere to think. He ends up somewhere else (as always) and runs into a very old friend and a familiar face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Future's So Bright

“This isn’t the 2350s,” the doctor said turning back to the TARDIS, “this isn’t Earth.” He spun around trying to get his bearings. “When have you taken me?” he demanded of her. “It doesn’t look like a thinking place.” When the door shut in his face he spun around again in a huff. “Fine then, I’ll take a walk until you see sense. Where I need to be,” he huffed as he walked off.

He shoved his hands into his pockets and set about exploring. “The twenty second century, I don’t spend a lot of time in this century,” he mused, “I wonder why that is. Nothing wrong with it as a century, some very nice things happened. Not around here obviously, bit dusty.”

He didn’t think about why he still tried to carry on conversations with people who weren’t there and why he was surprised when nobody answered to call him on his wilder claims. Inside the TARDIS it didn’t matter because she responded in her own way, but outside he deliberately didn’t think about it.

He squinted in the bright sunshine and absently scratched the back of his neck again before wandering randomly north. There wasn’t much to see, no signs of smoke or explosions, no strange ominous buildings, in fact it seemed all too serene. The itch on the back of his neck told him something was going on, he just had to find it.

Ten minutes walking and all he’d found was an interesting frog that turned out not to be interesting at all. He was seriously contemplating turning back and kicking the TARDIS (lightly of course just in case she decided to shut him out for longer) when the not unexpected explosion happened over a small hill.

“About time,” he said breaking into a run.

Bounding over the hill he was brought up short by a large group running the other way. Bounced from person to person he ended up facing the other way and running back the way he came.

The itch became a dull ache and a hand grabbed his elbow when he stumbled. “Watch yourself,” a familiar voice warned him and he cursed the TARDIS and her meddling ways. The hand released him and he watched as Jack steadied another refugee and they carried on.

There were no children in the group although they were obviously refugees by the speed they were moving, there were visible injuries and concerned eyes turned to the sky but no real panic and everyone moved with determination. Content to follow and observe until he figured out what was going on the Doctor ran with them casting his own curious gaze to the sky and over Jack. He looked like Jack always looked which didn’t help with trying to establish the when, especially with the time static that blocked the Doctor’s senses. However, either he was getting used to it or Jack was starting to darken and come into focus. The great coat was gone, replaced by something just as long but lighter and more swishy.

“Are we expecting to be followed?” the Doctor said as Jack came closer.

“At some point,” Jack replied looking back the way they’d come. “I bought us some time but you know they’re not going to let the colony go easily.”

“Who are they?” he asked, “and when did Grafix have a colony in the twenty second century?”

The pause in Jack’s run was barely noticeable if you weren’t paying attention and the Doctor always tried to pay attention. Of course it meant when Jack looked at him he was still looking at Jack and it was never a good look to be caught looking but anyway it was Jack, Jack was used to being looked at. 

Jack looked at the Doctor oddly. “Doctor?”

“Thought you’d already figured that out,” he said chirpily. 

“I thought you’d snuck back when I wasn’t watching,” Jack laughed and shook his head. “Officially Grafix never had a colony just a large mining operation, unofficially it had one up until they found out. This is the last group we’ve got to get off planet. The ship’s over the next ridge,” he added as they kept running past the TARDIS.

One of the refugees stumbled and his face shifted slightly.

“Gangers?” the Doctor said.

“You started a revolution Doctor,” Jack said, “relatively bloodless except for the distant outposts of corporations that didn’t want to lose their cheap labour. I ran into someone helping to evacuate and decided to lend a hand.”

“Who?” the Doctor said as they crested the ridge.

“You,” Jack said.

Standing in front of a small planet hopper was a figure that did indeed look something like him.

“Other me,” the Doctor exclaimed, “I survived, and I’m a rebel leader, that’s excellent.”

“Hello me,” the other Doctor called out, “still as dapper as ever I see.”

“Of course,” the Doctor replied coming to a halt in front of his other self. “The leather look, nice… new, but fitting for a rebel leader, well done me.”

“Thank you, I thought it fitting. Is that everyone, Jack?” the other Doctor said as the refugees filed into the ship.

“That’s the last,” Jack said, “You’d better make tracks while I finish up here.”

“You bumming a lift then?” the other Doctor looked at the Doctor.

“Not necessary,” Jack replied. “Marl is waiting in orbit. I’ll buzz him when I’m ready to hop.”

“You’re going to do the whole when and where thing aren’t you?” other Doctor said. “He did that with me, thought I was really early to start with until he realised. Keeping track is rather difficult isn’t it? I don’t know how you do it, there’s enough swirling around in my head and I got to slow down.”

“Well, you would know,” the Doctor said, “you are still me, we cope like I always do.”

“That we do,” other Doctor said with a grin. He looked over their heads. “As lovely as this has been I should probably go before some very irritated people arrive.”

“Right,” the Doctor said, “who are these people?”

“I’ll let Jack explain,” other Doctor said, “so he can get the flirting out of the way.”

“No flirting, this is the wrong time,” Jack said.

“Oh? Oh…” the other Doctor looked at the Doctor, “before then, then?”

“Don’t you two start,” the Doctor complained, “I’ve had enough of that recently.”

“Spoilers?” Jack smirked. “They always annoy me too.”

“No flirting?” the Doctor added, carefully ignoring the bait. “No suggestions of what you could do with two of me? That’s a bit of a shame, I’ve been practicing my flirting, I’m getting quite good at it now so I’m told.”

“What makes you think he hasn’t?” the other Doctor said with a swagger.

“Oh that’s cheating,” the Doctor said.

“Go,” Jack said with a laugh, “I’ll see you soon.”

“You bet you will,” other Doctor said. “See you again me. You do still owe me biscuits.”

A loud whining sound had them all spinning around. 

“Distraction time,” Jack said, “get going,” he added urgently to other Doctor, “I’ll take care of it.”

“We’ll take care of it,” the Doctor said and Jack nodded.

The other Doctor gave them a jaunty wave and slammed the door to the ship shut as Jack and the Doctor got out of range. 

“So who’s chasing us this time?” the Doctor yelled over the engine noise.

“The ‘Fear the Fleshers’ hired mercenaries,” Jack replied, “with the backing of the Institute.”

“The Bio-Cellular Institute of Dungeness? Typical… trying to keep their revenue streams open,” the Doctor snorted. “Well India will put pay to that.”

“The Fleshers would have done it for free,” Jack said, “and India doesn’t stop them being a nuisance for another hundred years. I think I put a stop to them then, but it’s hard to keep track.”

“You, you or you before you, you?”

“I’m lucky I speak Doctor,” Jack laughed, “Me, me, according to my Vortex Manipulator.”

“You still using that thing?” the Doctor scoffed.

“A version of it anyway,” Jack replied. “Don’t knock it and don’t fiddle with a system that works, I learned that from you.” 

“Well I am very smart.”

“No, you just can’t help fiddling until you break something,” Jack said, “of course you do normally replace it with something better.”

Before the Doctor could protest the whining sound turned into an armed pursuit vehicle powering up its weapons bank, muzzles pointed squarely at where the ship was exiting the atmosphere.

“I don’t think so,” the Doctor said pulling out his screwdriver and pointing it at the vehicle causing it to slow.

“Good start but watch out,” Jack said pushing him aside as a door opened and someone shot at them. Jack dodged the bullet and pulled his own weapon. Not the pistol the Doctor remembered but a sonic gun similar to what he’d carried when the Doctor first met him.

The mercenary hanging out of the window cursed and dropped her rifle giving Jack the chance to jump on board. The Doctor sighed and followed, he hated following he was supposed to be the one doing the jumping in.

“Hi,” he said to the stunned crew of four before anyone could say anything. “You may think you know me but I’m the other me and I have a few tricks the first me you met didn’t have. So I suggest you put down your weapons before I get tetchy.”

“I’d listen to him if I was you, not just to figure out what he said but because he’s right. Don’t get him mad and don’t get me mad, you don’t know what he can do but you know what I will do,” Jack said, levelling his sonic gun at them. “The colony is gone and you won’t find them.”

“You’re traitors to the human race,” one of the mercenaries growled.

“Good thing I’m not human then,” the Doctor said. “I am however very attached to all life and I don’t appreciate anyone taking it away. New life was created by you by humans and that’s amazing. You’re scared I get that, but so are they. They have a right to life and we’re going to make sure they get it.”

“They’re an affront to real living things,” the first mercenary replied trying to surreptitiously reach her pistol.

“They gave you pamphlets as well as cash then,” Jack said with a sigh. He pointed his gun and fired it at the steering array. The panel sparked and exploded sending everyone flying.

“Careful,” the Doctor said as weapons were raised, “we might want to take this discussion outside.” He pointed to the now missing windscreen where they could see themselves careening out of control towards a rocky outcrop.

“Come on Doc,” Jack said. He grabbed the Doctor around the waist and jumped out of the still open door tucking them into a roll the ended with the Doctor lying sprawled on top of Jack.

“Did you know you don’t glare in my time senses the way you used to,” the Doctor said as they caught their breath.

“You said I softened over time,” Jack said.

“I said? Don’t suppose there’s any point in asking when I said that,” the Doctor said, wriggling a little to get comfortable on top of Jack.

“Doctor, look at me,” Jack said, “I know you try not to but really look at me.”

The Doctor stopped wriggling and looked straight at Jack. “Oh well, you’re finally older than me.”

“Have been for a while now,” Jack replied, “doesn’t mean I’m dead below the waist though so you might want to stop wriggling.”

“Get up,” a voice interrupted.

“Get a room,” another of the mercenaries said.

The Doctor rolled quickly off Jack and leapt to his feet before turning to offer Jack a hand. “Always respect your elders I was taught,” he teased.

“Have you ever listened to what you were taught?” Jack said as he accepted the Doctor’s hand.

“Well not often,” the Doctor admitted, “of course I don’t often meet anyone older than me. Did meet the Face of Boe once, nice chap, knew an awful lot really.”

“He does,” Jack said, “very skilful with his tentacles too.”

“I don’t need to know,” the Doctor said, “or maybe I do… You know I thought he was you for a while,” the Doctor added and Jack laughed again.

“Oi, you too,” the female mercenary interrupted again, “we’re the ones holding the guns here.”

“No you’re not,” the Doctor said. “You’re holding very expensive lumps of metal/plastic alloy. Now if they’d been wood I wouldn’t have been able to do this…” he flipped out his screwdriver and thumbed in a setting.

“Now we’re the ones holding the guns,” Jack said.

“Well gun and screwdriver but you get the idea,” the Doctor said.

The female soldier, who appeared to be the leader, pulled the trigger on her pistol and growled when nothing happened.

“Who the hell are you?” she demanded as the other three with her discovered the same.

“Freedom and life fighters,” the Doctor replied.

“Actually I’m worse,” Jack said pulling out a badge. “Intergalactic Audit Office. Your employers were attempting to illegally dispose of assets in direct contravention of IAO regulations. In fact those assets are no longer part of the Bio-Cellular Institute of Dungeness’ asset register as of six hours ago when receivers moved in to all three head office planets.”

“Receivers?” the Doctor looked at Jack.

“Welcome to the future,” Jack said. “Lady and gentlemen you are in possession of assets that now belong to the IAO, you have one solar week to return them before the case is handed over to the Judoon.”

“You have got to be joking,” she said.

“Don’t believe me?” Jack tucked away the badge and flipped up the cover of his manipulator and called up a news report. The reporter was detailing the bankruptcy of Bio-Cellular and the seizing of their assets. The time stamp put the article as four hours old.

“Your quarry is gone, you don’t want to get on the wrong side of the Judoon,” the Doctor said, “I suggest you cut your losses and write this one off especially since you won’t get paid.”

“This isn’t your cause,” Jack added.

The four mercenaries exchanged glances and the leader nodded. “We’re going to have to check in with base,” she said.

“I’m afraid your comms may be beyond repair,” the Doctor said looking at the damaged vehicle listing against the hill, “but I’m sure we can help get your vehicle going and get you back to base.”

“No thank you,” she replied, “Jackson can fix it.” She jerked her head and they backed away.

Jack and the Doctor stepped back and watched them.

“IAO?” the Doctor whispered aside to Jack.

“We should be both long gone before they realise,” Jack replied. “I’ve become quite fond of not dying so this seemed like a good distraction. Glad you kept up.”

“Shall we?” the Doctor suggested.

“I think so,” Jack said and they headed back to the TARDIS.

“How are you still sane?” the Doctor said in the silence.

“Who says I am?” Jack said. “Sometimes I’m not, sometimes the years get too much but I keep good friends to keep me balanced. You taught me that too. None of us are meant to travel alone for long.”

“Well on that topic, do you need a lift? We could catch up take a side trip or two then find the other me…” he trailed off at Jack’s head shake.

“Now’s not the time,” Jack said, “it’s too soon and you’ve got some thinking to do.”

“How do you know that?” the Doctor said.

“I have my sources,” Jack said vaguely. They had drawn level with the TARDIS and her door swung open. Jack placed his hand on the wood and smiled softly. “Hello again Sexy, you know where he has to be.”

“Oh you sneak,” the Doctor glared. 

“She’s always known what you need,” Jack said, “she’s been a good friend.”

“Obviously,” the Doctor said, picking up the nuance with a snort. “Women… always fall for the pretty face.”

“Glad to know you still think I’m pretty,” Jack teased.

“Maybe I do,” the Doctor evaded.

There was a noise from behind them.

“Oops,” Jack said, “sounds like they got one of their comms working. You’d better get out of here.”

“You sure you don’t want a ride?” 

“Next time we’re around. I think we’ve got a date in around two hundred years, not sure how long that will be for either of us.”

“You fixed the time travel feature?”

“Told you it wasn’t the original,” Jack said, “had to get a new one after a small adventure in the forty-second century. So far you haven’t managed to break this one.”

“How old are you?” the Doctor said.

“I don’t really know,” Jack confessed. 

“Jack…”

“Can’t change the facts, I’m here for the long haul,” Jack said. “Time to go Doctor, there’s a monastery that might be a good place to think. The TARDIS knows where.”

“Are you meddling?” the Doctor said.

“Let’s just say you look rather dapper in monk robes,” Jack grinned. He flipped open his Vortex Manipulator. “We’ll keep meeting Doctor.”

The Doctor watched as Jack shimmered from sight and turned to watch the damaged pursuit vehicle edge over the hill towards him.

“A monastery, girl? At least it would be quiet…”

END


End file.
